Lawina
by SanAngle
Summary: Kamyk po kamyku, niepozornie nadciąga lawina, która może zniszczyć Sherlocka. Holmes będzie musiał zastanowić się, kogo zdoła uratować, a które istnienie poświęcić, by przetrwać. Angst. Sheriarty. Prawdopodobnie Major Character Death.
1. Lekkie drżenie skały

**Lawina - Lekkie drżenie skały.**

* * *

_Potrzebuję sprawy. Załatw mi coś. SH_

_Wysłano o 15:24_

Rzucił komórkę na stolik i z wściekłością obserwował, jak ta odbija się od kantu blatu i z trzaskiem ląduje na podłodze. Znając obecną jakość telefonów, prawdopodobnie już było po nim. Zresztą ten aparat i tak musiał wylądować w niszczarce, więc nie zaszkodzi mu użycie go jako zamiennika pistoletu, który znajdował się w drugim pokoju. Sherlockowi nie przyszło do głowy, by ruszyć się z kanapy, no a Johna nie było w pobliżu, z kolei pani Hudson nie słyszała jego krzyków. A może słyszała i miast przyjść do Holmesa, wyruszyła wręcz w przeciwnym kierunku, albowiem odwiedziła sąsiadkę. W każdym bądź razie, broni nie było pod ręką, więc Sherlock postanowił porzucać telefonem. To jest, de facto, rzucić mógł tylko raz, nie sądził bowiem, że w najbliższych minutach wstanie. Dlatego najpierw napisał do jedynej deski ratunku, która mu została i wycelował w stół.

Otóż Sherlock Holmes nudził się. I to nie byle jak. Od ostatniej sprawy minęło 8 dni 10 godzin 20 minut. Mówiąc dokładnie, 21 minut i 3 sekundy. A im dłuższy czas upływał mu w bezsensownej i bezproduktywnej nudzie, tym detektyw-konsultant _jedyny na świecie_ miał większą ochotę, sam kogoś zabić i przygotować ciało specjalnie pod swoje wymogi, a potem usunąć z Pałacu Umysłu informacje o popełnieniu owej zbrodni. Niestety miało to jeden minus – doszedłby w końcu do tego, że to on zabił. No chyba, że – co było nawet bardziej prawdopodobne – nie rozwiąże sprawy, bo przed kasacją kilku faktów z Pałacu Umysłu był genialniejszy niż po. Czyli _de facto_ – przegrałby sam ze sobą. A nie cierpiał przegrywać, nawet jeśli przeciwnikiem był on sam.

Telefon dwukrotnie piknął jękliwie z drugiego krańca pokoju. Sherlock przewrócił ostentacyjnie oczyma, choć mógł liczyć jedynie na to, że kamera _ukryta_ w _Opowieści wigilijnej_ Charlesa Dickensa, którą _nota bene_ przyniósł na 221B Baker Street John w czasach, gdy jeszcze wierzył, że jest w stanie pokonać ignorancję współlokatora, będzie jego jedynym widzem.

_Wiedziałeem, że za mną zatęsknisz. _

_Odebrano o 15:30_

_I że bratulek nic ci nie załatwi. _

_Odebrano o 15:30_

_Jestem pewny, że chciałbyś znowu zobaczyć przerażenie w oczach Mycrofta. Wystarczy jedna sprawa. SH_

_Wysłano o 15:31_

Tak, właśnie błagał o jakieś morderstwo, szantaż, cokolwiek, kto przerwałoby tę drażniącą harmonię. Nie mógł przecież wiecznie strzelać do ścian, trzeba zachować choćby resztki pozorów tego, że nie jest on pacjentem oddziału psychiatrycznego.

_Wiele będzie cię kosztowało wynagrodzenie mi tego._

_Odebrano o 15:33_

_Kliknij, by zobaczyć załącznik._

Sherlock spojrzał na zdjęcie i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Dlaczego sam na to nie wpadł? Tak, to będzie interesująca sprawa. I stawi na baczność Mycrofta, gdy on, jego braciszek, zacznie igrać z ogniem. To będzie niebezpieczna, przez co ekscytująca rozrywka.

_Coś się da załatwić. SH_

_Wysłano o 15:34_

Odczekał 20 minut, patrząc na ekran, nim schował telefon do kieszeni. Następnie podszedł do kamery i wyjął ją z kryjówki. Bez skrupułów wyrzucił ją za okno, po czym zajął się niszczeniem dowodów. Wyjął z telefonu kartę i przełamał ją na pół w ręku. Wrzucił resztki do ogniska i patrząc, jak się palą, uśmiechnął się pod nosem.


	2. Rysa w skale

**Lawina - Rysa w skale**

* * *

_Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Did you miss me?_

Kilkusekundowy filmik, zapętlona wiązanka powtarzająca ciągle te same cztery słowa, która wzbudziła w londyńczykach taki strach, że pewnie jedna czwarta już planuje nagły wyjazd. Praktycznie nieruchomy obrazek, mogący być robotą drugoligowego hakera, sprawił, że cały rząd zrobi wszystko, by pozbyć się Moriarty'ego. I to jak najszybciej. Te same cztery słowa ocaliły mu życie. Był świadomy tego, że jego brat bez dłuższego zastanowienia wydałby na detektywa wyrok śmierci. Ale by mieć czyste ręce, zamierzał go posłać na misję. Pół roku, kulka w łeb, ojczyzna jest ci wdzięczna.

_Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Did you miss me?_

Te same słowa, ta sama wiązanka na każdym ekranie w całym kraju. Irytujące cztery słowa wymawiane zmienionym przez program głosem. Powtarzające swą myśl przez godzinę. Słysząc je miał ochotę rzucić szklanką w odbiornik. Nie czuł strachu – bo niby dlaczego miałby się obawiać?

Za wcześnie, zdecydowanie za wcześnie. Dlaczego nie odczekał tych kilku dni? Dlaczego zaatakował teraz? Dlaczego wystawił się już teraz jako cel? Dlaczego, dlaczego, dlaczego… Od tego zaczynały się pytania wszystkich Anglików. Niemo wyszeptywane słowo przez przerażonych mieszkańców, zaciskających zbielałe palce na materiale, kartce, tym, co mieli w ręku, gdy ujrzeli animację stworzoną przez Moriarty'ego.

_Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Did you miss me?_

Sherlock doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, dlaczego w tym momencie postanowił się Moriarty ujawnić. Czym kierował się, wybierając ten, a nie inny dzień, by zaszokować mieszkańców Wysp. Jednakże nie zamierzał ujawnić się z tą wiedzą z bratem. A przynajmniej nie teraz. Nie ma sensu informować Rząd W Jednej Osobie, że chaos spowodowany jest słabością jednego z najgroźniejszych przestępców na świecie – a przynajmniej dopóki oficjalnie nie umarł – do zesłanego na śmierć detektywa.

Już widział wyraz twarzy Mycrofta, gdy oznajmia mu tą nowinę. I jego pomysł, na który wpadnie, jeśli nie od razu, to po chwili, by wykorzystać, jego, Sherlocka Holmesa, by wywabić Moriarty'ego z kryjówki. Miał swoją dumę i z pewnością nie chciał skończyć, jako przynęta.

Niech tamten wierzy, że to sprawa jakiegoś poplecznika Jima, niech myśli, że może tamten naprawdę zmartwychwstał, ale niech jeszcze nie zastanawia się, dlaczego. Dopóki Sherlock nie stworzy przekonującej historii – miał już kilka w zanadrzu, ale żadna z nich nie przekonałaby Mycrofta. A przynajmniej nie na długo. Dlatego dopóki nie pozna planów Moriarty'ego, dopóki nie znajdzie prawdopodobnych motywów jego działania, nie będzie się wychylać. Powie _braciszkowi_ prawdę, ochroni jego_ zacne siedzenie_, ale nie wyjawi mu, że tak naprawdę ten filmik miał być puszczony znacznie później.

_Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Did you miss…_

\- Wystarczy – stwierdził Mycroft, wyłączając ekran, urywając w ten sposób wpół zdania pytanie Moriarty'ego – Musisz go znaleźć.

Mówił w przestrzeń, nie patrząc Sherlockowi w oczy. Wyrzuty sumienia zmieszane z żalem, że jeszcze nie pozbył się uciążliwego młodszego brata. Twarzą zwrócony w stronę zgasłego już teraz odbiornika, machinalnie obracał obrączkę na palcu_. Rozmawiał z królową_.

\- Rozmawiałem już z ministrami. Unikniesz odbycia wyroku, usuną ci go z akt, jeśli tylko odkryjesz _jego_ zamiary. Musisz tylko go powstrzymać. Możesz go zabić, jeśli będzie trzeba – dodał po chwili, westchnąwszy ciężko.

Sherlock miał ochotę dogryźć Mycroftowi, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. Miał swoje zasady i nie chciał kopać leżącego. Dobra, zrobiłby to, jednak w tym momencie czuł irracjonalną ulgę, że jest tutaj, w Anglii, a nie w samolocie lecącym w stronę ostatniej sprawy, którą miał rozwiązać. Dopóki ktoś go nie wywabił.

\- Anglia na ciebie liczy, Sherlock – rzucił chłodno Mycroft, wiedząc, że choć robił to już wielokrotnie, tym razem jego młodszy brat nie odmówi. Nie będzie miał prawa, zresztą już po pierwszym obejrzeniu filmiku, widział w jego oczach zaciekawienie.

\- Zrobię to – obiecał detektyw, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że tym samym podpisuje na siebie wyrok.

_Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Did you miss me?_

Oczywiście, że tęskniłem, Jimmy.


	3. Kamyk z łoskotem spada w dół

**Kamyk z łoskotem spada w dół**

* * *

Po zabójstwie Magnussena… Wróć. Po morderstwie Magnussena, Sherlock trafił do aresztu. Nie mógł narzekać na swój los. Za sąsiadów miał przeciwników politycznych, co nasuwało na myśl stare, dobre działania ZSRR i dwóch albo trzech wariatów przekonanych, że jeśli dokonają zamachu na królową, to Bóg im to wynagrodzi wniebowstąpieniem. Czyli wszystkich tych, którzy albo nie przeżyliby jednego dnia w normalnym areszcie Scootland Yardu – ku mniejszej lub większej radości rządu albo tych, którzy byli zbyt niewygodni, by znajdować się wśród morderców i gwałcicieli razem ze swoją wiedzą. Sherlock nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że zalicza się do tej drugiej kategorii. Mycroft musiał wiedzieć, że informacja o tym, że jedyny detektyw-konsultant został zatrzymany pod zarzutem morderstwa może okazać się dla Rządu W Jednej Osobie gwoździem do trumny. I końcem kariery zarówno starszego, jak i młodszego z braci Holmes.

W celi siedział już czwarty dzień i jak można było się łatwo domyślić, jego brat nie zaszczycił go swoją wizytą. Zbyt był zajęty ratowaniem swojej posady i wymyślaniem z Antheą misji, którą Sherlock mógłby odpokutować swój postępek. Detektyw westchnął i oparł głową o ścianę. Kiedy zorientował się, że nie zanosi się, by w najbliższym czasie opuścił celę, choćby na krótki prysznic, a też nikomu nie śpieszyło się, aby go przesłuchać, podjął właściwe sytuacji decyzje. Po pierwsze ułożył kilka wiarygodnych opowieści, jak to wpadł na trop Magnussena i dlaczego pociągnął za spust. W 99 procentach był przekonany, że John o ile wcześniej nie zostanie przesłuchany, poprze zeznania Sherlocka.

Drugą nie mniej ważną decyzją był sen. W końcu w ostatnich dniach prawie nie sypiał i nawet jeśli twierdził, że nie jest mu to do niczego potrzebne, to korzystając z nocnych godzin, spał. Choć strażnicy nie reagowali, gdy żądał gazet, nie pozwalali mu na kąpiel ani na jakiekolwiek opuszczanie celi, posiłki przynosili w całkowitym milczeniu i nie zdradzali po sobie, by kiedykolwiek zetknęli się z dobrymi manierami, to zdecydowanie nie wprowadzili jeszcze do użytku drastycznych przesłuchiwań czyli również budzenia w nocy i wielogodzinnego ognia krzyżowych pytań.

Co musiał Sherlock przyznać im na plus to fakt, że nie dali się wytrącić z równowagi. Nie podziałały na nich słynne metody młodszego z Holmesów polegające na bardzo prostej zasadzie „A teraz streszczę całe twoje życie z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami". Po trzecim monologu detektywa i czerwonej twarzy bardziej wrażliwego strażnika, po prostu przenieśli się na zewnątrz i zamiast siedzieć na krzesłach przed kratami celi, stanęli na korytarzu, opierając się o ścianę.

Szuranie butów powiedziało Sherlockowi, że zmiana warty zaraz nastąpi. Powinno mu to trochę schlebiać, że pilnowali go bardziej niż królową. Nawet nie podniósł głowy, gdy nadciągnął nowy zespół – widział już każdego strażnika, a żaden z nich nie raczył być rozmowniejszy i głupszy od kolegów. Że też tak utalentowani ludzie marnowali się na tym zapomnianym przez świat pustkowiu.

\- Zaraz wracam – usłyszał jak jeden z nich opuszcza posterunek. Za pierwszym razem był przekonany, że to doskonała okazja, by wykorzystać pozostawionego strażnika, ale na nic się to nie zdało. Teraz gdy oddzielała ich ściana tłumiąca przeważającą ilość dźwięków, tym bardziej nie miał szans. Dlatego nie otworzył oczu, jedynie wyciągnął mocniej przed siebie nogi.

Ktoś nacisnął klamkę. Sherlock w jednej chwili oprzytomniał. Może jakiś bystrzejszy śledczy ze Scootland Yardu połapał się, że w areszcie siedzi nieprzesłuchany jeszcze podejrzany. Otworzył oczy jedynie po to, by zobaczyć znajomą twarz, która biorąc pod uwagę aspekty prawne, formalnie należała do człowieka, który już nie żył. I który od trzech lat powinien spoczywać pod ziemią.

* * *

_Did you miss me? Did you miss me?_

Mycroft siedział oparty o biurku, oglądając raz po raz tę samą wiązankę. Głos Moriarty'ego, o ile to był głos Moriarty'ego, działał mu już na nerwy. Ale… wiedział, że musi wpaść na rozwiązanie. Tworzył kolejne powody, dla których Sherlock zjawił się w Appeldorf. Którąś z wersji będzie musiał przedstawić premierowi. Ten filmik zaś motywował go do działania.

Dlaczego jego młodszy, zawsze uciążliwy i męczący młodszy brat okazał się takim idiotą? Sherlock, który zawsze zachowywał na tyle rozsądku, by wybawić się z kolejnych opresji i przekuć je na własną korzyść? No tak… William wiedział, że Mycroft ruszy mu na pomoc, gdy on sam okaże się za mocno zaślepiony żądzą rozwikłania zagadki. Starszy z Holmesów nie pierwszy raz uratowałby go z opresji… Kolejne próby samobójstw, w tym skok z Reichenbach, narkotyki, Victor, Moran… Tylko dlaczego musi mu i teraz rzucać koło ratunkowe?

Mycroft nie krył, że najmniej kłopotliwym byłoby pozostawienie Sherlocka samemu sobie. Upozorowanie samobójstwa, wsadzenie do szpitala psychiatrycznego i tam za pomocą Anthei i jej usłużnej siostry-pielęgniarki uciszenie brata raz na zawsze, wysłanie na zagraniczną misję skąd by już nie wrócił…. Pomysłów miał tysiąc. W końcu nie raz pozbywał się niewygodnych ludzi. Mógłby też zostawić Sherlocka tam, gdzie jest i nie doprowadzić do tego, by kiedykolwiek przekroczył próg celi. To też dało się zrobić.

Kolejny pogrzeb Sherlocka. Tym razem prawdziwy. Sherlock… Jego młodszy brat. Pamiętał chwilę, gdy znalazł Williama na posadzce jednej z toalet w akademiku. Krzykliwa zieleń skontrastowaną z bladą skórą. Przetłuszczone czarne loki otaczające spokojną twarz brata. Ciało leżące bezwładnie. I dłonie podziurawione od wstrzykiwania sobie kolejnych dawek. Mycroft był przekonany, że znalazł zwłoki. Że cokolwiek się stanie, cokolwiek powie rodzicom, jego matka nie otrząśnie się po kolejnej stracie.

_Did you miss me? Did you miss me?_

Głos Moriarty'ego wybudził go z rozmyślań. Spojrzał nieprzytomnie na ekran i nagle coś sobie uświadomił. Chwycił gwałtownie telefon i wybrał numer Anthei.

\- Kto przeprowadzał sekcję Moriarty'ego? – warknął do słuchawki.

Przez chwilę słychać było tylko klikanie klawiatury. Przedłużająca się cisza denerwowała go równie mocno, co wcześniej słowa z filmiku.

\- Molly Hooper – powiedziała w końcu.

Nie odpowiedział. Kolejne elementy układanki wskakiwały na swoje miejsce.

\- Szefie? – spytała Anthea czekając na dalsze instrukcje.

\- Mogłem się tego spodziewać – mruknął sam do siebie – Sprowadź ją tutaj.


End file.
